The Crimson Shinobi
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto is on a team with a sensei that he hate and a teammate that he hates more. How will Naruto deal with two people that he can't got along with.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto is a normal eight year old boy if you don't add in the fact that he's the jailer of Kyuubi. He is walking to the Shinobi School to start his first day of learning to be a shinobi. He's wearing a crimson shirt and black pants with a katana on his back which is called The Crimson Sky one of a twin pair. The other blade belongs to Naruto sensei which It mostly likely the only person that sees him for a human being if you don't add in the Hokage. As Naruto is getting to the school gates he sees four boys calling a purple hair girls names and hitting her. One thing pissed him off was fact their calling her whore and snake bitch but then once they started to hit her that just get him pissed off farer, Naruto walked in front of the purple hair girl and looked at the boys with a ice cold stare that would made Hokage have ice run up his spine.

"Leave her alone or else." He said to them in a cold voice.

"How about we just beat the shit out of you to? One of the boys says back to him.

"Then try it if you have the guts." Naruto replied with a blank look.

Two of the boys ran at Naruto but Naruto used chakra in his feet to jumped pass them but as he passed them he sent his two feet at the same time each foot hit one of the two boys which sent both into a wall.

The other two boys looked at Naruto then pissed themselves as they run back inside of the school.

"Are you ok?" Naruto said in a calm and safe voice to her.

"Why did you help me?" She asked him back.

"Because I hate seeing people doing that to girls and I really hate it when the girl is a pretty one that they're hitting." Naruto said back with a little blush on his face because to him she is a pretty girl.

"Thank you and my name is Anko Mitarashi what is yours?" She said back with a blushing face because he thinks she is pretty.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and why are they doing that to you?" He said/asked back to her.

"Because my old sensei backstabber the village and gave me the curse mark on my neck." When she gets done saying that to Naruto he moved his face to her neck. He slowly pulled the fishnet shirt down a little to see the mark. Anko was scary now because she thinking that the only person beside the Hokage and Kurenai that was nice to her is about to hate her because of the mark.

"They hate you just because of this? That's just messed up." Anko smiled when she heard him say that to him. This means that he didn't hate her like everyone else did but she was wondering why that was.

"Yes but that is why I don't have any friends beside Kurenai-chan and the Hokage." She said back to him as she looked down at the ground.

"I'll be your friend and also we kindly in the same thing because everyone hates me because the 4th Hokage sealed the nine tail demon Kyuubi inside of me when I was first born." Naruto said back to her because he wanted to cheer her up.

"Really you will?" She was happy that did was going to be friend but also she was wondering why she had told her something like that. Wasn't he scared that she would hate him or not want to be around him.

"Yea I'll be you friend no matter what." He replied back to her as he looks her over. She was in a fishnet shirt and had a brown coat on that was down to her kneels and a skirt that was to her kneels as well but her had fishnet down to her kneels as well. She had lovely purple hair and brown eyes but to Naruto her eyes are beautiful and her she looks breathtaking to him but he had to force before she found out that he was looking at her like that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She looked away with a blush on her face. She didn't know why she was acting like this because it was the first time she has even done this.

"I want to see if I was right about something but the thing is that you're a pretty girl. But as think it over as I was looking at you and it come to me which I have to said you're not pretty but that because your beautiful." Once he said that both of their faces are a beet red. Naruto notice that she had some dirt and blood on her face so he washes her back with some cloth he had in his bag.

"You used chakra before in order to help me and that means you had training before?" She asked/said to him hoping to find out more about her new friend.

"Yes, I had training by Itachi Uchiha before he killed his whole clan." Naruto said back as he cleaning her face and arms. Anko was watching him clean her as she comes up with a idea to tease him about.

"You most like cleaning me." She said back teasing him and it work because his face was a deep dark red. True be told he did like to clean because he was this close to her without being hit or called perverted.

"Maybe I do and what will you do if I do?" Naruto teased her back causing her to blush a deep red just like she made him do.

"I would say that you should get to know me before you go that far." Naruto smirks to her because she was matching him in teasing each other. Only person who could do that was kyuubi and he was glad he found someone else that can do that.

"Then I may just need to get to know you better then." Once he was done cleaning her up he helps her to her feet. But his eyes never once left her brown eyes but he just looks away for a second.

"Maybe you do and we have to go to class now" She said back to him. Naruto moved her so she was leaning on his shoulder because one she is hurt and walking funny because of it. That's why he's making her use his shoulder for help. Without him realizing by doing so it's making her blush a deep red. When they get inside of the classroom they see the boys talking to a man with a scar on his nose.

"Is it true that you hurt two of his friends?" The man asked Naruto but Naruto wasn't going to let these fools get away with what they did.

"It is true and I did that because they called Anko whore and snake bitch but also they hit her and cause her to bleed but there other reason they attacked me and I just kicked the shit out of them with one kick." Naruto said looking at the teacher and kids in a cold stare that would make the Shinigami not want to look at him.

Shinigami looked down at Naruto and his eyes. "_He's going to kill that teacher and kids. I just know it and I wonder maybe he would make a good helper."_

"Well I guess that is a good reason for doing that and so take you sits so we can start this class." The man said back to them. Naruto and Anko sat down next to each other on the top row but this didn't go unnoticed no it didn't because a shy little stalker is pissed that her Naruto is sitting next to Anko. She a stalker and to bad

"My name is Iruka and I'm going be your teacher for the next four years." He said back to them in a friendly tone.

After half way into class Naruto has fallen asleep but by doing that leaves Anko with a blush on her face. You must be now wondering why Anko has a blushing face because Naruto has fallen asleep. Well it's because Naruto head is now on her lap and she's looking around hoping people will not notice but one person did and her anger is getting higher because of Anko. Anko starts wondering why the girl is looking at her like that with anger in her eyes. "_Does she like him? If she does then too bad because I hope he asks me one day but if he doesn't I will understand."_ was Anko thoughts on the matter with the white eye girl.

The bell starts to ring which means it's time for lunch. Naruto walks away from the school which Anko sees and fallows him.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she jumped on his back.

"Ichiraku ramen place because it's the best place to eat out." He replied back as he put her off his back. He put her off his body because he wanted to see what she would do but he did like her on his back.

"Ok but tomorrow we eat dangos" She told him with a pouting face that Naruto couldn't say no to. He never understands why girls are so cute with their pouting.

"Ok ok you win we will have dangos tomorrow' He said and Anko smiled and did a little dance to Naruto liking. I need to get to do that little dance more of the time

Naruto and Anko sat down on a sit inside of the Ramen bar. The old man looks at the two kids and smiled because finally Naruto had a friend his own age.

"Who is your friend? Maybe she is your girlfriend?" He asked him which cause Naruto and Anko to blush and the old man get a hit on the head by his daughter Ayame.

"Hello Ayame-chan" Naruto said to her with a smile but Anko was hoping Naruto didn't have a crush on this new girl in front of them.

"What can I get you two?" Ayame asked him in her normal sweet tone of voice that she used around Naruto.

"I'll have beef Ramen please." Naruto looks over at Anko waiting to see what she's going to get.

"I have the same for me to." She said to Ayame.

"Two beefs coming up." She said as she started to make the ramen for them.

"Can I ask something Anko do you want to train with me after school or do something else?" He asked her in his normal tone of voice hoping that she will say yes to him.

"Sure but just try not to get beaten to bad by me." She gives him a smirk to him but Naruto just comes up with a good idea for himself.

Naruto leaned in and his lips are at her ear and he whispered "If I win then you have to give me a kiss?" When she heard him said kiss she blushed but then looked at him.

"That if you win but that's not going to happen." She said back to him.

When both of them finally get done eating their food he looks at her. Naruto and Anko made their way make to the school but their get their five minutes late and Iruka started to yell at them. Both of them took their sits like before. By the time the school ended Naruto had his head on Anko lap again but this time she was rubbing his soft blonde hair.

"Naruto-kun it's time to wake up." She said to him in a calm and loving tone of voice. She realizes that she called him kun and hoping he didn't hear her.

Naruto slowly open his eyes and said without thinking. "Hello beautiful angel." But once he did Anko blushed like hell.

"About time you got up." She stated to him with a beet red face.

"Sorry Anko-chan and lets go train now." He yawns as he moves his head off her lap and hoping that he can put it on her lap again soon.

"Ok let's getting going" She was wondering why he was saying chan at the end of her name but she liked that he was doing that.

"Just don't forget the bet and the kiss." Her blush returns back to her face but she just looks away from him..

At the training grounds with both Anko and Naruto.

"Looks like there is two women here right now." Naruto said to her as he pointed to two women. One had long black raven hair with beautiful red eyes and the other one is Anko only sister who had long purple hair down to her butt and brown eyes like her.

"Kurenai and sister hello" Anko walks up to both of them with Naruto behind her.

"Hello Anko and who is this with you" Her sister asked her in a calm and caring tone of voice.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki." She said back with a happy tone of voice that her sister couldn't help from smiling because her sister finally has a friend.

"Naruto this is Kurenai Yuuhi and my sister Shiva." Naruto nods his head to them but he notices something about her last name.

"You have same last name as my 2nd sensei." Kurenai was now wondering who his sensei was that had the same last name as her.

"What is your sensei name" There's only four people with Yuuhi and that was herself, her sister, mother and brother.

"Drake Yuuhi the flame demon." He said back to her but as she heard him she was shocked that her brother was still alive because he has been missing for the last four years.

"He is still alive?" She asked him as few tears come down her face.

"Yea and if you want you can see him in ten days because he visiting to see how my training is going." Kurenai smiles to him but looks at him.

"Naruto-kun you have a big bet to lose now." Anko taunts him but he just smirks back to her.

"You mean you're going to lose" She just smirks back to him but she was hoping that she doesn't lose to him.

"What are the rules?" She looks at him but he just closes his eyes again.

"You pick them" She was now smiling because she could use rules against him.

"No genjutsu and no bloodlines but Ninjutsu is allowed and start now" She said back to him as she started to charge at him. Naruto jumped over her and as she turns around Naruto start doing hand sighs then yells out Kurimuson Furebarurusu ( Crimson Fireballs) as he said that he shot out fireballs that are size of a small adult human one after the other till he sent four of them out of him. Anko dodge the fireballs but just barely because her fishnet shirt get burned and was starting to show her chest a little. Anko sent two kunai at Naruto which he caught in mid air and he sent them back to her which cut her lower area of the fishnet shirt. Anko was getting pissed now and she then did hand signs for hidden snakes and two snakes come out from her arm and was heading towards Naruto but as he sees this he start making hand signs and when snake about to hit him he yelled out Kurimuson Furame Arururobusu (Crimson flame arrows) which ten crimson color fire arrows come out of his mouth and into the heads of the snake killing them in seconds.

"Naruto is wining this fight." Kurenai said to Anko sister.

"I wonder what Naruto gets for winning." She asked back to her friend.

"I don't know but I do think it going be fun to watch." Kurenai had a big smirk on her face because this was fun to watch.

"Yes it is and look like Anko doing her summoning." She said back to her as she points to her sister.

Anko summon a white/yellow color snake that was size of a house and she smirk at Naruto.

"Do you give up now Naruto-kun?" She asked him in a teasing tone of voice.

"Na and it's time for me to summon now." He said back to her with a smirk and bit his thumb then did hand sighs. Anko looked at him and was wondering what kind of summon he had and she also hope it wasn't something stronger then hers.

When the smoke clears their see a giant winded serpent that is the size of Kyuubi and her feather wings are every color of the rainbow. The winged serpents eyes are a true silver color and her scales are a deep blue color that looks like she is made out of a blue gem.

"**Hello there little Naru-kun."** The winged serpent said to him.

"Hello Silver-hime." He replied back.

"**Are you doing a training fight with this girl and that… snake summoning.'** she said the last part in a cold voice that everyone notice.

"**You don't like sssnakes sistersss?** The snake asked her.

"**Why would I like snakes that pick to side of Manda? After all I was the one that gave him that scar on his face! He pick to let that man with a pure evil soul sign his summoning! The snakes and wing serpents should only be summoned by pure good souls or good souls like the little girl there and Naru-kun!" **Silver yelled at the snake with all she had in her.

"**This is getting dumb so I'm leaving." **With that said the snake left and so did silver.

"That was wired." He said as he walked over to Anko.

"Yea but you won because that would of beat me if she had attack" Anko didn't like to lose but she was glad that Naruto was the one that beat her.

"Are you sure that I won the bet?" He stops right in front of her as he looks into her brown eyes.

"Yea and my first kiss will be by you." She said to him in low voice so no one else can hear her.

"This will be my first time to." He said to her and was glad he looked at Drake orange book now. Naruto moved his arms around her lower back and kissed her lips. As he's kissing her he moves his tongue inside of her mouth and plays with her tongue. When the kiss finally ends Kurenai and Shiva walked up to them.

"Is Naruto your boyfriend?" Shiva asked her sister in a teasing way.

"No it was just a bet and he won so he kissed me." She said back with a blush on her face.

"I have to go and I'll see you tomorrow at school." With that said Naruto start walking out of the training grounds.

"I hope he does ask me out one day." She said to the two women who smirk and looked at her.

With Naruto who is now in his mindscape and walking to the cage for Kyuu-hime. Naruto walks to her and sits next to the cage.

"Hello Kyuu-hime." He said to her when he said that a woman that was around 21 to 27 come over to him in a red dress which her hair was to her butt and she had a hour glass body with two red slit eyes and a great chest that could beat most women in the world and nice long sexy legs.

"**Did you like that kiss you gave to that purple hair girl Anko?"** She asked him.

"Yea and are you mad at me?" He asked her back.

"**Why would I be mad? I did said you need get a girlfriend but I hope I can be with you two" **She asked him as she looking into his eyes.

"If I ever get with her then I asked her if she will share me with you" He said as he walked inside the cage and sat down next to her.

"**Really Naru-kun?"** She asked him and only replied she get was a hard kiss on the lips. He strokes her hair as he moves her down onto of his lap and looks down at her.

"Yea really my little fox-hime." He said back to her.

"**Do you still remember how we met each other?" **She asked him as he is caressing arm arms.

"I'll never forget how we did." He said back to her.

_Naruto is six year old who just passed out because of blood lost thanks to the two chuunin that attack him last night. Naruto wakes up but he is not in the hospital but a sever like place where his feet on in water. Naruto start looking around and sees a cage with a piece of paper that has the word seal on it. Naruto walks closer to the cage but he stops when he hears crying coming from it. He walks to see who crying and when he gets closer to the cage he sees a beautiful young woman crying on her knees._

"_Why are you crying pretty lady?" Naruto asked her in a caring tone of voice._

"**Because I'm Kyuubi who attack the village six years ago and I'm sealed inside of you and that why everyone hates you and tries killing you. Because of me your life is a living hell." **_She said to him with more tears coming from her eyes but what Naruto did next shocked her. He kissed her tears to stop her from crying and then strokes her long hair._

"**You don't hate me?" **_She asked him with a tiny bit of happiness in her voice._

"_I don't hate you and that because you most of had a reason to attack the village and I can't stay mad at a beautiful woman." He said back to her with a blush on his face._

"**You're a sweet person and thank you."** _She said back to him._

"_Thanks and I hope I get to talk to you soon." Naruto said as he wave goodbye to her._

_Flashback end._

"I have to go now Kyuu-hime because I really need to sleep." He said to her as she nodded to him.

Four years later Naruto and Anko have gotten closer to each other but they still are not dating and that because both of them are too scary to tell each other that their love each other.

Over the four years Hinata became moved anger at Anko but when Anko and Kurenai was talking to each other and Kurenai told her friend that she be taking care of a girl who name is Hinata and that her father kicked her out because she was no weak to him. Anko was pissed because she hates that white eye girl for looking at her Naru-kun but once Kurenai heard that she teased Anko for two long years. Naruto has become one of the strongest genin to chuunin there is and that all thanks to the training from Anko and Silver but don't forget his two old teachers Itachi and Drake the flame demon.

Both Anko and Naruto are sitting in class and are ready to hear what teams their on but both of them are hoping to be on the same team.

"Before I said the teams I would like I said who the rookie of the year was." Sasuke smirk to him. "The rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki." When he said that both weak fan girls yelled at him.

"What! Sasuke is way better." The pink loud mouth yelled out.

"I'm with forehead here!" The other big mouth said.

"It's not my fault that I beat Sasuke in ever fight we had and that I just stronger than him." Naruto said to them and Anko smirk at him and elbow him in the side playfully.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki. Anko Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha and your sensei is Kakashi Hatake and meet him in room 235." He said them.

Once their get inside the room to wait for their sensei.

"I hate that man!" Anko yelled out to Naruto.

"How come?" He replied back.

"He the one that hits on my sister and mother every time their said no to him" She told her Naru-kun who was now hating this new teacher of his.

"Then maybe I should hurt him then" He looks back at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ok if he hits on me then you can hurt him." She said back but Naruto moved his lips to her right ear but she was wondering why he was doing that.

"Because only I can hit on you right?" He said to her in a whisper causing her to blush and look at him in his blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare into his eyes but that was something she had to wait till later to do.

"Yes and only you." She said back to him but realizing what she just said she looks back with a blushing face. "I mean no you can't" She said as she hit him on the head but Naruto never stop smirking because he starting to think that she likes him.

About two hours later their sensei finally walked in and he sees them and says "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Once he said that he disappears in a wave of leafs.

When their get onto the roof top and sat down next to their sensei.

"Let's get to know each other and I'll go first because I a nice person. My name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes are dislike is hobby maybe Dream mhm" He said to them then pointed to Anko.

"My name Anko Mitarashi and my likes are Naru-kun and my family and my dislikes are people that hit on my family". She then gave Kakashi a death look then started to talk again. "My hobby is hanging out with Naru-kun and my dream is to be a wife someday soon"

"_Great I have her on my team and she still mad that I like hitting on her mother and sister?"_ Kakashi thoughts and then he pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and my likes are Anko-hime, Silver-hime and Kurenai also Anko nice sister who if you hit on again Kakashi I will make should you can't have kids." Once he said that Kakashi put his hand over his area." My dislikes are perverts and ones that read a orange porn book like the one on you and my hobby is making new jutsus and training and my dream is to be the next Hokage and be better then everyone of them. Once he get done Kakashi then look and pointed at Sasuke,

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are none thing and my dislikes are a lot and my hobbies don't have one and my dream is to kill my brother" He said to him.

"Ahahah like you can do that! You can kill Itachi no matter how long you try!' Naruto said as he falling on his ass laughing at him.

"How would you know that dope?" He said back to Naruto.

"First I was trained by him before he killed you class and 2nd you don't know the real reason he killed his clan but I do but I glad he let the women live because Mikoto looks good and is really nice." He said back to him and Kakashi nodded his head about part about Mikoto. But that just pissed off Sasuke to no end.

"I have to go and see me tomorrow for the test at training ground 7 and don't eat breakfast." With that he disappear in a wave of leafs.

Once he was gone Sasuke walked over to Anko.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" He said to her with a smirk but once Naruto walked in front of her his smirk disappear.

"Anko not the kind of girl that just go with you because you ask her to." Naruto said back to him in a cold tone of voice. Anko was smiling because her Naru-kun is standing up for her again and she likes it.

"How do you know that? Let her talk for herself and you may found out that she would want to have fun with me." He said back to Naruto with other smirk on his face.

Anko moved in front of Naruto and hit Sasuke in the balls with her right knee and said in a cold and deadly tone of voice. "I don't want to do that with you and I never will! Only person I would do that with is Naru-kun." Once she get done talking she realize what she just said and turn beet red but she get shocked by what happened next. Naruto picked her up in bridal style and disappear in a wave of fire and leaving a Uchiha on the ground holding his balls.

When their reappear their backs are to the dango shop that Anko loves but when she was about to talk Naruto kissed her lips and moved his tongue inside of her mouth. Anko let him inside and played with his tongue. When the kissed ended and Naruto started to walk to her house with her still in bridal style they didn't notice team 8 sitting there and Hinata was crying and was pissed off. Ino couldn't believe her eyes and that was the same for Sakura. Kurenai know for long time that this was going to happen and she was happy for her friend Anko but sad for Hinata.

When Naruto get inside of Anko place he let her down.

"What kind of test you think we're going have tomorrow Naru-kun?" She asked him.

"I bet it something to do with teammates and that means me and you will ace it" He stated to her as he holds her close to him.

"That right because we the best team there is and also we in love with each other." She replied then kissed his lips.

"I glad that I finally said that to you because I was trying said that for last four years." Naruto said to her with a blush on his face.

"I was waiting for you said that for four years to Naru-kun." She said back to him and he kissed her lips then neck.

"Where do you want to go get dinner tonight?" He asked her in a caring tone of voice.

"I forget to tell you that my mother and sister asking me and you to come over there to eat." She said with a blush on her face.

"I don't mind and when do we have to meet them?" He asked her.

"At My mother house and in about a hour." She said to him in a nervous tone of voice.

"Ok and how come you don't live with them?" He asked her then kissed her to calm her down.

"Because my old sensei told me when I was five then you know the rest." She said to him looking down but Naruto put his hands on her cheeks and raised her head so he was looking into her eyes then he gently kissed her lips and warped his arms around her lower back.

"It's ok because I'm here for you forever." He said gently into her ear.

"Thank you Naru-kun." She replied as she buried her face into his face and he started to stroke her purple hair with his right hand.

"Why don't we go lay down?" He asked her in a calm and caring voice.

"Yea let's do that." She replied back to him still having her face buried into his chest. Naruto moved the both of them to her bed and laid her down first then laid alongside her.

"Why does your mother want me to come with you?" He asked her in his caring voice.

"Because I kindly said that you're my boyfriend." She said with a beet red face.

"Well I'm now and forever will be yours." He said back to her still in his caring voice as he starts to stroke her hair again.

"I'm yours forever to Naru-kun." She said back to him as she kissed his lips. Naruto looked at his girlfriend and just smile because he never thought that he would get to be with her. She was everything he wanted in his life and now he has it but he will not let anyone take her away from him. Naruto kept staring at her and then moved his head to her head and started to close his eyes.

"I still hate it Naru-kun that will have to be on their team." She said to him as she wishes she could just be with Naruto and no one else on their team.

"I know but once we become chuunin we no longer need to be on his or the emo team." He said to her as he kisses her ear then lips.

"You most really like kissing me Naru-kun." She said back to him in a teasing way.

"That just because you so beautiful that it hard not to kiss you every time I can." He said back in a teasing way which causes her to blush a little. She looked up into his eyes and smiled because ever if they have to be on that team she knows he will not let Sasuke do anything to her and if he tries he will be killed or hurt by Naruto.

"Naru-kun just start going to my mother place now because it better get their sooner then be late." She said to him in a nervous voice.

"I don't mind if we go now but first we need get out of bed." He said back to her in a loving way.

"Yea I guess we do and that sucks." She said back to him with a smile on her face.

Naruto get off the bed and helped his lovely girlfriend off the bed and into his arms again. Anko just stayed in his arms for a while then kissed her lips and smirk at him. Naruto ran his hands over her lower back and kissed her neck which she moan because one of her weak spots of her neck.

"Let's get going and I hope she lets me be with you." He said to her with a little bit of worried in his tone of voice.

"Don't be worried because I know she will like you and my sister does but they're not going have you because your all my." She said to him in a teasing way and kissed his neck back.

Their walked out of her place and headed to her mother's place.

Once they get to her mother's place she knock on the door and few minutes later the door open to see a woman in her late 30s with long purple hair to middle of her back and brown eyes just like Anko and her sister. She was wearing a deep blue dress that fit her body sharp which her long sexy legs would make a lot people stare at her but that wasn't the only thing she had because her chest was a great size and her body was a hour glass size that most woman who kill to have.

"Hello Kaa-san." Anko said to her mother.

"Hello Anko-chan and this must be Naruto-san?" She said to her youngest daughter.

"Hello Mrs. Mitarashi." Naruto said to her.

"Just call me Crimson and I glad she find someone that has manners." She said back to Naruto with a smirk on her face.

"O little Naruto-kun here." Said Anko older sister who pulled Naruto into a death hug.

"Nice to see you to Shiva-chan." He said as he gets out of the death breaking hug of hers.

"Come inside and we can talk as dinner being cooked." Crimson said to the three of them.

Their fallowed her inside and sat down on the couch inside of the living room.

"Naruto-kun you better of become stronger over the four years?" Shiva asked him with a smirk on her face.

"You bet but it sucks me and Anko get put on worst team with worst sensei and 3rd teammate who I starting want to kill." He said to Anko sister Shiva.

"Who are they?" Crimson asked.

"it's the asshole Kakashi Hatake and Uchiha Sasuke who I starting to want to kill because Sasuke thinks he can made Anko date him and do things with him at night". He replied back to them who just get pissed because of that asshole Sasuke and also because Kakashi was their new sensei.

"I wonder how the teaming going to go for you three." Crimson said to them.

"That easy to say because it going to go how are sensei wants it to which means he going teach Uchiha most of the time mostly likely and leave us to train on are own but to me that ok because I need to made more Crimson flame jutsus anyway but my summon can train me better then he can" he said back to them and then rested his head on Anko shoulder who just smirk because of it.

"I see and we all know your sensei is just a lazy asshole but it good that you have ideas how he going to forget about you in training" Crimson said to them.

Their hear a knock on the door and Crimson goes to open it but once Naruto sees who it is he grabs his Katana and his eyes become angered and hate shows inside of his blue pure eyes.

The person walk into the living room and smirks at Naruto but Crimson was wondering what going on.

"Long time no see little Narut" He was cut off by a blade to his neck.

"What you doing back in this village teme? Naruto said with ki that would put most people on their kneels that are lower then jouin.

"Is that how you said welcome back?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Why the hell would I welcome you back! You tried killing Drake-sensei your own teammate! You tried killing him who just you team and you think you have the right to be back in this village! You none thing but a teme!" Naruto said as he is about cut the man neck off but he was stopped by both Crimson and Anko who are trying to calm him down.

"I just here to for the deal me and Crimson husband" He said back to him.

"I said before that deal is no longer a deal because I not making Anko marry your son" Crimson said to him.

"But by law you have to and that Konoha laws" He said back to him.

"BUT YOUR NO KONOHA SHINOBI OR NON SHINOBI BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE MISSING SHINOBI AND IF YOU TRY MAKING ANKO MARRY YOUR SON I WILL KILL YOU!' Naruto yelled at him as he channeled fuuto into his blade.

"How about my son vs. Naruto and if Naruto wins I end the deal but if my son wins Anko becomes his wife" He said but that just pissed off Naruto ever more.

'You think Anko something that you can win! You really need shut up before you have a blade in your chest" He said to him.

"Fine we do that and we have fight right now and Naruto please don't lose this fight" She said to him as she kissed Naruto cheek for good luck.

That when the man son comes in. He short black hair and green eyes but he look around age 12 so he most be a genin but if he trained by his father then he couldn't take him lightly and he also had a katana on his back.

"This your son Fury? Naruto asked him.

"Yea this my son Dante and he going to win this fight" He said to Naruto.

"Lets go to the training area 7 and don't be late you guys" Naruto said as he disappeared in a wave of fire.

"Look like Drake trained him well" He said as the five of them left for the training grounds.

Once their get to the training ground their see Naruto looking at them. He start taking off his shirt but no one beside Anko knows why he did it but once the shirt hit the ground their did because where the shirt landed there is now a two feet whole. Their see Naruto chest and that he has a really well tone body that was way more toned then most people his age and that of 18s years old but because of that both Crimson and Shiva start drools but there are stop when Anko hits them in the head for drooling at her Naru-kun. Naruto then took his arm weights and leg weights off and throw them on the ground leaving wholes just like his shirt.

"No rules and the fight doesn't stop till one person knock out, dies or is gives up" Naruto said to Fury son afterwards he grabs his katana and pulls it out.

"You going to lose weakling" Dante said to him as he pulled his katana out and charged Naruto.

Naruto blocked his blade then used chakra in his feet to jump over him then started to do hand signs which he then called out Kurimusonu Furame Arururobusu which ten arrows shot from his mouth and headed towards Dante who only dodge about seven of the arrows because the three that hit him was in the upper right arm and lower left leg but the last arrow that hit it was in the chest that burn like hell. As he moans in pain from the arrows he looks at Naruto with pure hate in his eyes.

'Is that the best you get?" Naruto said with a smirk to him.

"Shut up!" He said as he started to do hand signs that Naruto knows what coming because Dante yells out shadow clone jutsu and Naruto is in middle of eight clone that are all around him at all sides but then Naruto smirk and started to do hand signs of his own and then he yells out Kurimusonu Baruraji (Flame Barrage) as he said that waves of flames come out of his body forming a barrage that burns and takes out all of the shadow clones.

"How!" Dane yelled as Naruto start to run at him with what looks like a ball of flame in his hand.

"Kurimusonu Furame Orubu (Crimson Flame Orb)" He yelled out as he tries hitting Dante in the chest with the orb but he blocked the orb with his Katana but once the orb hit the blade is broken in two but as he broke the flames burned Dante chest.

"Give up or die" Naruto said to him in a cold tone of voice.

"Its not over!" He yelled back as he bit his thumb then summoned a giant lion that half the size as the frog boss summon. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned Silver who is a lot bigger then Dane lion summing. Silver warped herself around the lion and started to pull which is causing the lion to feel mess pain all over his body. His summon disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Dante couldn't believe that his summon was beaten and that he lost the fight and his katana that is now in two.

"I think the fight over and that means Anko doesn't have to marry anyone she doesn't want to" He said back to them.

Once Naruto turned to walk back to everyone Dante took one of the pieces of his blade and stabbed Naruto through the back. Naruto looks down at the blade then behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/

This my new ongoing story so you going see more chapters of it. In few days you see chapter two.

Now I would like ask you to vote on something.

Should the pairing just be Anko and Naruto and Kyuubi or

Anko x Naruto x Shiva x Kyuubi

Anko x Naruto x Crimson x Kyuubi

Anko x Naruto x Crimson x Shiva x Kyuubi

Or just Anko x Naruto x Kyuubi.

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter and thanks to my girlfriend for being a great help in getting me to write but also making my stories even better. So everyone thank her and read this story and enjoy it.

"Watch out Naruto!" All three of the women yelled out as they see him being stabbed in the back like this.

Naruto grabs the piece of blade that was in him as he looks back at Dante. "Maybe I should show you why I'm a demon!" Naruto's eyes become slits as red chakra starts to spin around his body. Naruto was really going to truly show him what the meaning of a demon was because this was a low blow to do to someone.

"What in hell are you!" The other boy yells as he walks backwards from Naruto who just looks at him. Everyone can see that Naruto was ready to kill Dante for doing something that low in order to win the match and they can't blame him for hating Dante. They still don't want him to become something like this because they know he isn't a demon but a human being.

"I'm a demon but to you I'm also your worst nightmare!" Naruto takes the blade out of him as the wound heals but he is stopped by a pair of gently hands. These soft and loving hands belong to the person who Naruto wants to be with forever.

"You are not a demon Naruto; you are the one that I want to be with so that means there is no way you can truly be a demon." He smiles as he looks back at Anko but when he looks back at Dante he can see him running away. He was going to let him get away this time because he had better things to do with his time then run after a weakling coward.

"I guess you lose Fury so that means Anko doesn't have to marry your son." Naruto was smiling as he sees Fury walk away with a pissed off face. He is truly happy that Anko was not getting married now because he wants to be the one that marries her.

"Are you ok now Naru-kun?" He nods his head to her but that wasn't all he did because he puts his lips on hers. He deepens the kiss but Anko was still in bliss from the kiss that she let him go as far as he wanted.

When the kiss ends Anko was staring at him but she then wraps her arms around him and slowly moves her head on his chest. "As long as I have you in my life I'll always be ok." Anko could feel herself cry few tears in enjoy when he said that to her.

"Let's go get some sleep at my place, is that ok with you Naru-kun?" He nods his head as he picks her up in bridal style causing her to blush because he was doing this in front of her family. She still isn't used to him doing this kind of things with her but she's happy that she has someone that does this for her.

"Thank you for the dinner but me and Anko need to go now." Crimson nods her head and slowly watches the two lovebirds walk out of her eyes, she's truly happy that her youngest daughter found someone. Now all she has to do is help her oldest daughter find someone just as good so she can have grandkids.

"She really did pick a good one didn't she Kaa?" Crimson nods to her other daughter but wishes that the two of them will have a happy life. She also hopes that life of shinobi will not be too hard on them.

When Naruto gets to Anko house he puts her down so she can unlock the door. When she does both of them walk in but she turns around to face him, she lightly kisses his lips causing him to kiss back.

"What we going do about tomorrow test, I bet you have a plan in your mind?" Naruto closes his eyes then reopens them when he has an idea that he was thinking of. It was going be away to get back him for hitting on Anko family.

"We could just kick the shit out of Kakashi-ero and make him feel like shit for losing against genins." Anko was really liking this idea of his and realizing how much she loved the blonde hair nut.

"We both truly think alike do you know that Naru-kun?" He just smirks to her as he moves her to her bedroom then lies her down. When she looks up at him he lies down beside her as he moves his arms around her and holds her close to his heart.

"I guess we do think alike don't we?" Anko smiles to him but she looks in his eyes as she kisses his lips one last time before she starts to fall asleep in his arms. Naruto slowly fallows after her when he falls asleep with her.

Both of them wake up as the light coming through the window hits their eyes. Naruto was the first to wake up but slowly fallowed by Anko causing the sun. Naruto couldn't help but let out a laugh when he sees how Anko wakes up in the morning.

"Not funny Naru-kun, I really hate waking up this early." He just smirks then kisses her neck and whispers into her ear. "I'll make us some breakfast." She smiles to him then puts her head back on her pillow for some more needed sleep.

Naruto slowly gets out of bed but he looks back at his sleeping angel once before leaving the bedroom. Once he leaves the bedroom he closes the door lightly so she wouldn't wake up again from it.

Once the door is closed he heads to the kitchen to make their breakfast but he does wonder. He wonders if he can stay like this with Anko forever but he does that life of a shinobi can be hard at times. He just shakes his head and stops thinking about that right now and just saves the time he has with her.

Half hour later Anko wakes up because she could smell the food that was being made; she slowly gets up as she walks to the kitchen. When she gets inside she rubs her eyes causing Naruto to let out a little laugh.

"Sleepy girl, are you hungry?" Only thing he got from her was a small nod as she walks to a chair to sit down in. Naruto moves the food onto her plate before doing the same on his, when he sits down he looks at her staring at the food.

"It's not going to hurt you." Anko look up at him with a blushing face then starts to eat the eggs and bacon. She couldn't believe how good the food taste causing her to stare at Naruto with an unbelief face.

"How did you cook something this good?" Naruto just shrugs causing her to pout but once he sees the pouting face he just smirks to her. "What can I say I'm just that good at cooking and everything else?"

When the both of them get done eating the food that Naruto made he moves over to her. "I'll meet you at the training fields because I need go to my place to change." She nods her head to him but before he leaves he gives her one more kiss on the lips. Both of them didn't want the kiss to end but it had to.

Hour later Naruto was working to meet his angel and his dreadful team mate but he really hates Kakashi more than the emo Uchiha. He never would understand why the old man had done this to him.

When he gets there he sees Anko but with a pissed off face causing him to wonder what happened. When Naruto gets over to her all his wonders leave because he sees emo boy holding his balls with his hands on the ground. He doesn't know why Sasuke won't give up and realize that Anko is his and is never going to leave him.

"What did he do this time?" Anko just looked at him before turning her eyes to look him in the eyes. "He tried to taking me into bed shit again." Naruto was getting pissed because he didn't like how Sasuke though he could get away with this kind of shit.

"Just don't pay any mind to someone like him." Naruto moves Anko away from Sasuke and to a tree when he sits down. Anko understands why he did this as she sits in his lap but just as she sits down he wraps his arms around her. He moves her closer to his chest so he can feel her head against his neck.

"I love it when we are this close to each other." Anko gives a silent nod to him showing that she loved it just as much as he does.

Both of them have a rude waking when their so called sensei starts yelling at them about hurting Sasuke. Naruto just looks at him then back down at Anko who had a pissed off look on her face.

"You woke us up like that just so you can yell? Who in hell do you think you are asshole?" Anko gave him some yelling of her own but this only cause the pissed off Kakashi to become more pissed at the two of them.

"Who do you think you are girl to yell at your sensei like this?" Kakashi looked at the two of them but Naruto couldn't take this anymore. "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that! Do you understand me Hatake?"

Kakashi just look away because this wasn't worth his time but he does walk over to Sasuke. "You two hurry your asses up now!" Naruto and Anko were now wishing they could just kill their sensei.

Anko gets off of Naruto which was to Naruto disappointment because he really wanted her to stay on his lap. Naruto gets up after Anko then both of them walk over to their so called team, but when they get there Kakashi starts to talk again which was both Anko and Naruto disappointment.

"You have a set time limit to get these two bells from me; if you can't get them then you will not become genin." He said with a smirk as he takes out a clock and turns it on. Anko and Sasuke drop into the woods to hide from Kakashi.

Naruto was still in front of Kakashi as he looks at him because he was going enjoy this and hope it doesn't end fast. Anko who was looking out from her hiding place was hoping that her Naruto knows what he is doing.

"Are you stupid or something? Are you really going try to take me on a jounin?" Kakashi was thinking this kid was nuts so he pulls out his orange book and reads.

"Kurimuson Furebarurusu." He shots out four fireballs one after the other causing Kakashi to get pissed because the first fireball that he didn't try to dodge had burned his orange book to ash. Naruto on the other hand was pleased that one of his fireballs had hit the book of his because he really hated that shit.

He never could understand how his sensei, no he doesn't know how anyone could read that in open for everyone to see. That book really is just porn that perverts read but he does wish that his sensei would grow the hell up and stop acting like this.

"You are going to pay for that you little gaki!" Kakashi rushes at Naruto who just goes into the woods as he summons Silver. When Kakashi catches up to Naruto, he sees Silver getting ready to do her attack.

Kakashi had no idea that this new genin had something like a summoning like this and was now regretting not finding out about his genins more. Silver on the other hand isn't happy about what Naruto told her and was now ready to kill this fool that was in front of her.

Silver uses her wings to send a very powerful wave of air at him causing the trees to be cut in half by the force of the attack. Kakashi arm gets a deep cut as he jumps back right so his back was right in front of Naruto.

Naruto grabs the bells as he does a hand signs for his next attack. "Kurimuson Furame Arururobusu." Kakashi realizes it to slow as four of the ten arrows hits his back as some of his flash was burned badly.

Kakashi was having all that he can take as he starts to use his own jutsu that he created the chidori. Naruto sees him forming an attack with his hand so he does the same as he makes his Kurimusonu Furame Orubu. Both of them rush at each other as Naruto crimson orb slams right into Kakashi Chidori.

The crimson orb flame burns Kakashi hand as it slams into the chidori causing Kakashi to become more enraged by this so called genin who was hurting him.

Kakashi jumps back and starts to make what looks like a chidori but this one was stronger as Naruto does his orb again. But when the two of them crash again Kakashi moves his hand right through Naruto chest as the clock rings.

"That wasn't the chidori it was the rank s vision so know you place when it comes to power genin." Naruto was holding his chest as he goes back to where he has to meet Anko. Anko walks out as she sees him bleeding chest and couldn't believe Kakashi went this far.

"Take this Anko-hime you'll need it." He throws her one of the two bells which she catches easy but walks over to him to see how bad it is. "I'm fine Anko-hime that fool of a sensei just used a rank s jutsu on me." She couldn't believe that their sensei had use a rank s jutsu on a genin.

Sasuke comes out as he's holding his balls again and Naruto looks at her who just looks at him innocently. "He tired to touch me again so I gave him something to remember me by that I mean I kicked him in the balls few times." Naruto laughs as his holds his chest in pain.

Kakashi walks out with few burns on his hand and few more on his back. Anko just looks at him with an evil look because this fool had hurt her Naruto and no one does that. "For a sensei you go all out don't you? You had to use a high ranking jutsu to win a fight against one of your students."

"Shut up, you." Naruto holds up his bell and so does Anko but Naruto is now looking at Kakashi as he comes up with a nice plan to use against him."I guess only one that fails is Sasuke who is now holding his balls like a fool that he is."

"You all pass meet me at the training ground tomorrow at seven." Kakashi leaves with a pissed off face because he can't believe he has to deal with this brat and his so called girlfriend. Naruto on the other hand was enjoying making Kakashi life a living nightmare because he really doesn't like the man.

Anko helps Naruto up as she sees his wound healing but it doesn't shock her because Naruto told her all about kyuubi and how close they are. She doesn't mind them being that close because kyuubi was the one that kept Naruto alive through his whole life.

"You want go back to your place?" She just looks at him then starts helping him walk over to her house so they can rest. Naruto just keeps looking at his love but he does wish she didn't have to help him like this. He didn't want to look weak in her eyes and this was causing Naruto to hate Kakashi right now.

With the jounin and the Hokage who was now staring at the late Kakashi but the old man wasn't happy with this fool. He was spying on Naruto team to see if he was being treated fairly because Naruto was like a grandson to him.

"Kakashi let me ask you one thing what in the hell is wrong with you! You used Raikiri a rank s jutsu on Naruto!" Everyone else in the world couldn't believe that he would do something like that against a genin.

"They passed didn't they sir?" He told the Hokage but he just leaves after saying that to him. The Hokage in his mind didn't have the right to tell him how to act towards his new students. One of the jounins was worried about both Naruto and Anko.

"I wish he would learn to act like a teacher because I'm more worried about Anko safely than Naruto's." Kurenai was now wondering why the Hokage just said that because was something going on about Anko.

'Hokage-sama what do you mean by that?" The aging Hokage looks at Kurenai but he knows why she asked him. Kurenai has always been around Anko and her family but he just hopes that she can help these two from their own team.

"Sasuke Uchiha has been trying to force his way into her pants and make her his own woman." Kurenai was now showing a sign of anger as the old man keeps on talking. "Naruto is getting close to killing Sasuke for what he is doing to Anko." This makes Kurenai calm down when she hears that Naruto is keeping her friend safe from this asshole of an Uchiha.

"Is there any way for me to help them sir?" He looks back up to her and tries to come up with some idea for Kurenai to help out. Only thing he can think of is for her to watch them or work with team seven.

"There are two things that I can think of that may help and they are that you watch out for them but also have your team work with team seven." Kurenai could do both of them but she was hoping that her team doesn't mind working with team seven.

"Very well sir and I'll be leaving." With at said Kurenai gives a bow and walks out of the Hokage Office. She starts to head for Anko house and was hoping that nothing was happening to her.

When Kurenai gets to Anko house she notices the door was open a little bit this was causing her to become worried for her friend. Once she walks in and goes to the living room all her worrying was gone.

She sees Naruto making out with Anko but what makes her blush was the fact that both of them were topless and Naruto hands were on Anko shorts. "What in the world are you doing here right now Kurenai-chan?" Anko yelled as she tries to cover herself up.

"I see, I thought that you needed help because the Hokage told me about what Sasuke trying to do." She looks down at the love birds and a smirk comes across her face. "But when I get here it seems I need worry about Naruto going that far with you." Anko blushes a beet red when she hears her best friend talk like that to her.

"I and Naruto are just acting like a couple should act like." Anko puts her clothes back on but Kurenai can see the bandages that are around Naruto chest. "He really did use that against you didn't Kakashi Naruto-Kun?" Naruto nods his head to Kurenai before putting his shirt back on.

"That asshole of a sensei hurt my little Naru-kun but also I kicked Sasuke in the balls a lot today." Anko looks at the two of them as both Kurenai and Naruto were looking at her like she was crazy.

"How about the three of us go somewhere to eat?" Naruto nods his head to Kurenai but when he looks around he notices that Silver looking at them through the window. "You forget to say goodbye to me Naruto-kun." When Naruto gives her a goodbye Silver disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"That is a crazy summoning you have Naruto-kun." Naruto shrugs to Anko causing her to looks at him funny. "Do I have to hurt you Naruto-kun?" She asked him in a sweet but deadly tone of voice causing Naruto to look around to find someplace to hide.

"No you don't need to do that Anko-chan, where do you want to go eat at?' Anko smirks and Naruto knows where this was going but he did like seeing her happy so he's fine with it. "We are going to eat tons of dango!" That was only thing that left Anko mouth with a cheerful tone of voice as she runs to the door to leave but Kurenai and Naruto shake their heads.

"She really loves dangos doesn't she?" Kurenai looks at him and shakes her head yes because no matter how many Anko eats she just wants more. "She's just like me because I eat as much ramen as she eats dango." Kurenai looks at Naruto and wishes he was joking about that.

When they get to the place they order their food and wait for it to be made. Naruto eyes are staring at Anko but he wasn't only one staring at someone because she was staring right back at them. Kurenai had a smile on her face because she was truly happy that Anko found someone that makes her this happy.

When they are given their food they walk out to stand down at one of the tables but Naruto just wonders what will happen once they are to do missions with them. "I really hope he gets his act together before we do a hard mission." Anko knows what he's talking about and hopes that he does get his act together as well.

"It really must be hard on you two with a sensei like that but also a team mate that acts like that." Both of them nod their head to Kurenai but Naruto moves a dango over to Anko mouth which she just starts to eat in happily.

"You two do look cute together." Both of them blush but look at each other causing them to blush even more which Kurenai lets out a giggle. She couldn't help the giggle because in front of her was something that only the word cute could come to her mind.

She never really seen this side of her friend but now she's truly thankful to Naruto for getting Anko to show this side that side of her to the world. She just keeps looking at them as she slowly begins to eat her food that Anko loves to eat out but she didn't like eating it that much.

"How strong would you say you are right now?" Naruto looks at him as he thinks of how strong he was right now. Naruto finally comes up with the right place that he would say that he's at he looks at Anko then back to Kurenai.

"I would say high chuunin or low jounin because I came close to matching toe to toe with that asshole that's my and Anko so called sensei." Kurenai was shocked that he really did come close to fighting toe to toe with someone like Kakashi but she wasn't going to say that Kakashi wasn't a normal jounin level shinobi.

"What are you going to with your team Kurenai-chan?" Anko looks at him as Kurenai just smiles because she already knows what she going do and teach her team. Unlike Kakashi Kurenai wasn't someone to become a fool of a sensei. She's going to help her whole team to get to rank chuunin.

"I'm going be getting my team to be chuunin and not force on just one like that ass of the sensei you have." Naruto smiles because he was glad that it was just his sensei that sucks and not all the other ones.

"It's nice to see one of the teams this year has a great sensei leading them." Kurenai blushes but just looks at him. "Thank you for thinking that but I just hope I can be a great one for my team after all this is my first time leading a team."

"You don't need to thank me and you will be a good one for your team." He just gives her a smile as he just looks as Anko keeps on eating her dangos. "What is it?" Both Kurenai and Naruto let out a laugh as she just stares at them.

"I think it's time for you two come up with plans to deal with these fools on your team." Naruto looks at Anko then back at Kurenai because he really didn't' care about the fools. "I really don't have any plans because I don't care what they do, if Sasuke tires touching Anko, I'll kill him and that's a fact."

Kurenai didn't know what to say back to that because it wasn't normal to hear someone will kill his own team mate but he did have good reason for doing it. She knows that if Sasuke doesn't know that Anko would kill him as well.

"Kurenai I think it's time we go because we need to train and get ready for hell tomorrow." Kurenai smiles and nods her head as she watches both of them leaving.

Month later after tons of d rank missing and Sasuke being kicked in the balls they walk into the Hokage office." Old man you better give us a real mission god damn it!" The Hokage just smirks because he was shocked Naruto held out this long.

"I guess I can give you a rank c mission now." Naruto eyes light up as he stares at the old man but once Hokage calls in someone that looked old as him. "So these are brats that are going to keep me safe really?"

"Tazuna trust me that these shinobis will keep you safe." Naruto just looks at him because he didn't like being called a brat. "Also next time you call me or Anko a brat I'll rip your head up and stick it down your god damn throat." Everyone was now looking at Naruto as he was crazy but Anko was just smirking.

"Ok yea ok." The old drunk was now wondering if he truly is safe with this kid keeping him safe. The Hokage on the other hand wishes Naruto wouldn't take after Anko this much but he knows that at least he's happy with her.

"We will meet you that the front gates in an hour." Kakashi then just leaves as Naruto and Anko leave as well because if they had an hour they are going to spend it together and alone. When the two of them get to Anko's place Naruto pulls her into a deep kiss.

"I was waiting forever to do that." She just smirks to him and whispers into his ear. "I'll was waiting forever for you to do that to me as well." Naruto just smiles to her than moves his arms around her. He didn't know or understand how he got someone like Anko to be with him but he was truly glad that he did.

Anko on the other hand was thinking the same thing as he was because she was truly happy with him but also didn't know how she had found someone like Naruto to be with. She just leans in and gives him a kiss which he kisses back.

"So this going be our first mission outside this village, how do you feel about it Anko-hime?" He asked her with a happy tone of voice as he leads her to the living room and sits down on her couch which she sits beside him.

"I'm happy because I'm with you and I wouldn't be happy if it wasn't you that I'm going to be leaving with." Naruto kisses her neck but stops when he looks into her eyes and smiles to her. "I'm glad it's you that I'm leaving with as well because you're my beautiful lovely angel and no matter what I'll always be here for you."

Anko lets out a few tears of enjoy as she claims his lips with hers and moves her hands down his back. Naruto hands go up her shirt but he first deepens the kiss but Anko just stops the kiss after few minutes of their tongue war.

"Mhm Naruto-kun we have to stop because we have a mission to prove that we can do harder missions." Naruto pouts causing Anko to giggle than slap him playful on the head causing his pout to turn into a smile.

"So that means no fun time then?" Anko just smirks and nods her head to him. "Man I wanted some fun time and maybe that I'll be your first now." She just pokes him in the chest than kisses her. "You will be my first Naruto but soon don't worry." Naruto just smiles to her and kisses her lips

"We can take a nap before we have to go if that makes you feel better." She didn't get anything from him but him picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom as he lies her down and he lies beside her with his arms around her. Anko smiles as she leans against his chest and slowly goes to sleep.

Hour later team seven was at the gates getting ready to leave for their mission with the bridge builder.


End file.
